


Recruitment

by blue_ringed_octopus



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gallows Humor, Gen, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ringed_octopus/pseuds/blue_ringed_octopus
Summary: Prompt:I would love to know what's going on with the Imperial Recruitment Guy Who Gives Han His Last Name.





	Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



The Empire’s war machine consumes lives like nerfs consume grass – whatever doesn’t get regurgitated for a second (or third) round of chewing gets shat out the other end.

Working in academy recruitment is comparatively safe, and it’s blissfully easy. Refined talent-spotting abilities aren’t required.

Are you a human with a pulse? Superb! You’re in. (We shan’t mention the “out” part.)

I’m not completely thick, and I’m from a good Core family. But I have no grand ambitions. Perhaps that’s why I’ve got on in the Imperial bureaucracy better than most.

Look, here comes the next applicant now. He’s travelling alone.


End file.
